


I Fell In Love With You (Not For How You Look)

by ValidKorekiyo



Category: The Valids
Genre: Detectives, Furry, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mystery, baldness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 22:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18748165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValidKorekiyo/pseuds/ValidKorekiyo
Summary: Detective Prince Goro Akechi from Persona 5 has a secret to keep. His hair has fallen out overnight, and without the crutch of something to hide his face behind, he may have to display his shame in full view of his lover, Valid Shuichi.





	I Fell In Love With You (Not For How You Look)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ValidKorekiyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValidKorekiyo/gifts), [beebeeibuki](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=beebeeibuki).



> prompt: Slowburn Akechi reveals that he is Bald to Shuichi

Gretings.

 

With the final traces of sleep wiped away from his eyes, Akechi stares at himself in the mirror - he looks tired, but the kind of tired that comes from weeks of relentless nights that come to grace the early hours of the morning. Sleep never comes to him easily, if at all, with the worries laced in his mind these days; looking at his head, the realisation sinks into him yet again, the overfamiliar morning tragedy as he realises that the reflection staring back at him has a name.

 

Goro Akechi.  _ Bald. _

 

When did this happen? He swroe that when he went to bed the night before, all of his hair had been rightfully in place. He could have never seen this coming, it suddenly all leavng his head much like his relationships with other people. But, it was alright. Goro Akechi always improvised and overcame a problem, so he purchased an ebay wig to keep up appearances. Although it said ‘Next Day Delivery’, he waited inside his apartment for three days before building up the courage to go and collect the parcel from the mailroom. The shine of the overhead lights against the stark baldness of his scalp made him turn his head in shame away from the porter, and then he ran back to his apartment and ripped open the package.

 

The wig...was not the one he ordered.He upullwd our a  [ multi-colored curly clown wig ](https://www.ebay.com/itm/Multicoloured-Rainbow-Circus-Clown-Afro-Wig-Fancy-Dress-Carnival-Hair-Accessory/152919554010?epid=1129179465&hash=item239ab737da:g:zz8AAOSwIzFaj~hw) . But it was fine. Hw could make this work. Goro walked to the bathroom and pulled his ahir straighener out of the cabinet. He started to curl but he was not well versedo n proper wig care and melted the strainds of Rainbow hair but once again he held his head high and proceeded on. He whipped quickly into the kitchen careful of the burning plastic fibers touching his skin and went into the cubical when re you keep the food and reached for the…. Peanut Butter. 

 

Slathering it over his bald head, he took no time to work out a pattern. Instead, he went  _ feral,  _ sticking large clumps of crunchy peanut butter over his head, trying to make it look like the hair he had yesterday. With his fingers still sticky from the sweat and crunchy Peanut Butter ™, he channeled his anger into a review, leaving negative feedback for the ebay seller. His anger mostly quenched, he walked over to his bed. Grasping the jar of peanut bUtter in one hand, he longingly stroked the loose strands of hair dtill left over from his Baldening. He cried… Sticking the old hairs onto the Peanut Butter globs. 

 

|”Knock Knock” Shuichi had yelled quietly walking into Akechi’s apartment eargly. “Do you...uh Smell Peanuts?” He questioned taking a big gaze at his lovely boyfriend.

 

“I...uh...I don’t have a nose.”

“What?”

“Anyway, did you book tickets to furry con?”

“Akechi are you bald?”   
“WHAT”

 

“Oh my god,” Shuichi sais wqlking over to Akechi and tracing his finger through the peanut butter then licking it and biting down on the crunchy bits “you’re bald”. The feeling of Shuichi’s soft hands on his bald scalp sent tingles down Akechi’s spine. “Shuichi, wait/… Shouldn’t you take off your fursuit before it gets too dirty?” Akechi suggested to his dear lover. 

“I’d like to keep it on please” Shiuchi quoted Valentina from RuPauls Drag Race when she refused to take off her Mask tduring the Lipsync. 

His fursuit paw was now coasted with the thick , sticky Peanut Crunchy Butter fluid. 

And they embraced tenderly, kissing through lupin’s mouth hole.

 

“You know,” Shuichi mused, “i actually have a thing for bald men. Why do you think I took on the case of Baldi and Korekiyo? I think Korekiyo is...beautiful. But...I’m conflicted, Akechi. You are beautiful and bald and you are not a ciminal. “

 

“But Shuichi...I am a criminal. I do not pay my teaxes?”

 

Under his fursuit mask, Shuichi narrowed his eyes in suspicion. He had seen Akechi doing his taxes a week before. Just like the peanut Butter, the plot had thickened. 

|”Execuse me,, For a moment. I  have to attach the Specail thing for pleasure” Shuichi said leaving the room quickly, but he wasn;t getting the Whipped Cream he was actually searching the apartmentg for clues since he was certain that the cretin in his bed was not his beloved Goro Akechi.

 

Just like blues clues, only a furry could soelve this mystery. He looked inside the jar of peanut butter and found fingernails. But his boyfriend Detecive Prince Groo Akechi from Persona 5 doesnt have fingernails...so who was bald? 

 

KOREKIYO.

 

Shuichi grabbed the jar of Nut Juice with his Paw and astalked back to his shared begdroom. “What hte fuck is this???” he Screamed at his lover, shakung the jar in his face. However, the jar aws closed, so Akechi had no idea why SHuichi was so upset about a simple jar fo his favorite beverage. 

 

“Shuichi… I think it is your paw?” GH

 

|WRONG: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

Shuichi was livid , he had ever experienced a rage as strong as this. He threw the Jar of Nutte Juice into the face of his “Lovr:” letting the contents explode all over the false prophet/

(AN: Who was very , VERY Beautiful)

 

The sexy man in front of him smirked, removing his Skin. The skin of Detective Prince Goro Akechi from Persona 5 dropped to the floor to reveal Korekiyo Shinguji from Danganronpa 53 and also from Huntsville Texas standing there with a beautiful alluring smirk on his beautigul face. He was bald but it , like, suited him. He blew Shuichi a kiss and Shuichi was stunned into silence by th sheer magnitude of Korekiy’s beauty.

 

But not for long. Shuichi withdrew his arm into his fursuit body and brought out a can od Koreiyo-Be-Gonre. He waved it in Korekiyos Gorgeous face, but ht didn’t take fo the lid Again so Kiyo just laughed his handsome laugh at the foolish furry. 

Shuichi was defeated, the man before him was the man of his dreams, so bold, bald and beautiful. He stepped closer. “Korekiyo… I wasnt lying to you when I spoke abouyt Bald men… But I do have a conff--A Confession.” he weeped, taking another step closer.

He slowly unzipped lupin and stepped out. “You were wrong about me…”

 

Standing there before the beautiful and incredible Korekiyo Shingyuji from DanagDangranonpa 53 and from huntszille TX was Detective Prince Goro Akechi from Persona 5 with a Full Head of hair… and a Full Body of hair. He was Big foot.

 

“My feet may be big,” Detective Prince Goro Akechi from Persona 5 said, “but my heart is bigger. So I will let you go, just this once,” he roared like bigfoot.

 

“I do not need your mercy” Korekyo said because he is brave and beautiful and fearless “because I would have won anyway. Ku ku ku”

 

“You have bested me again Korekiyo,” Akechi Detective Prince Goro Akechi from Persona 5 said, “as always. I am in shame. Like thanos I will snap myself out of existence and be buried in an unmarked grave in area 51”

 

As Detective Prince Goro Akechi from Persona 5 winked out of existance, and Korekiyo Shinguji the Beautiful ku’d out of the apartnemt., the bed trembled. Underneath, there was Shuichi Saihara in his spare fursuit, shaking like a leaf because he is a coward and dumb and will never be able to catch Korekiyo. He howled one last howel before crying himself to sleep. “AWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo………………………”.

 

FIN

(AN: He pissed his pants)

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, leave a comment.  
> If you disliked this, leave your skin.


End file.
